


Trembling Princess

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Puppy Play, Rough play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leela and Rodan have a fight, then make-up.RP Fic.





	Trembling Princess

Leela had moved silently from Romana's quarters, she had been bid to seek out Rodan, word had been passed from many a mouth that Rodan was harmed. Leela would not wish it so. She had come across the woman in her rooms, silently combing her hair, a new darkness to her eyes. 

"Rodan... what is it that bothers you so?"

Rodan looked at her.

"You."

She said bluntly. 

"What?"

Rodan looked at her dead in the eyes.

"You’re a whore Leela of the Sevateem. A filthy lying whore!"

Leela's reaction had been a savage growl, punctuated only by a hard slap to the woman's face. 

"I have been nothing but honest with you... I have told you of everyone I have been with..."

She paused then added. 

"You say I betrayed you... You betray me by believing courtly lies."

Rodan took the slap and the retort and then to Leela shock and surprise....she slapped her right back.

"I.....CAUGHT YOU!"

She yelled.

"Not just once but FIVE TIMES! Three times with The president and 2 times with that space mercenary! And none of those times you told me about afterwards, nor did you tell Andred."

She growled.

"And I heard you saying that Leytan was more man then your husband...does Andred know how you talk about him like that with your lover while your spread-eagle legs up in the air moaning like a slut? And you never told me about that warrior woman! Xena...I didn't catch you with her but I know you have been laying with her. I can smell her on you. And you say its court gossip about you and Romana...I caught you Leela I caught you in her arms both of you naked at that official ceremony when you both sneaked off I fond you in the back fucking like two randy rabbits! So DON'T call me a liar because the only liar here is You!"  
"I did not call you a LIAR."

Leela had snarled. 

"I called you a betrayer. You told me after Xoanon I had no need to tell you of who I sleep with... so you caught me with a man, so what? Andred is gone from me, Leytan is but a small-time thing and Romana, YOUR president, has a claim on me that it older than yours... SHE has every right to have you thrown from the city, she could have you replaced with Presta... she could do anything to you but she did not for my sake."

She paused, heaving for air. 

"YOU have done your last to me Rodan."

She had stalked from the room pausing only to add. 

"What need have I of you? A crying weakling who has no care who she fucks but would judge me for my choices?"

The door slammed and she sank down it, sighing softly. 

"Stupid bloody Gallifreyan tramp."

The door suddenly opened and Rodan pulled her back in. She pushed the door shut and pushed Leela up against it. Then kissed her forcefully on her lips...more forcefully then Leela had ever been kissed by Rodan. Leela had yelped, startling slightly although she soon melted into the kiss. Rodan broke the kiss and growled at Leela in exactly the same tone and pitch that Leela used to assert her dominance over girls, like Rodan, she was about to bed. Leela murred softly in return, a sign of acceptance... and trust. 

"Strip."

Rodan commanded her.

"And then kneel in the middle of the floor."

Leela instantly complied, praying that somehow this would fix things. Rodan walked over to the small chest of draws that Leela knew contained their 'props' for fun times. She took out a black collar and a lead. she came back over and not saying a word to Leela or even looking her in the eye she put the collar around her neck and attached the lead to it.

"Now."

Rodan said finally looking at and talking to Leela again.

"I'm the mistress tonight and you the little 'puppy'. Understand?"

Leela smiled but nodded instantly. Rodan smiled.

"Good, then bark like a little doggy...puppy."

Leela rolled her eyes but did so. Rodan smiled.

"You make me do it..."

She purred.

"Now...Heel puppy and follow your mistress."

She commanded and gently tugged on Leela's leash to make her crawl alongside her as she walked towards the bed. Leela pulled back a little on the leash, taking a second to breathe in and centre herself before following Rodan. Rodan smiled and let her she lead her over to the bed. She patted it.

"Up Puppy...up onto the bed on all fours."

She commanded. Leela growled softly, clearly unsure quite how to make it to the bed on all fours... then backed up, leaping somewhat ungracefully to land just about square on the bed, inches from face-planting all the same. Rodan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I meant for you to climb up and be on all fours...not launch yourself up there... you silly girl."

She said as she got on to the bed behind Leela.

"Sick your ass up more."

She instructed. Leela obeyed instantly. Rodan smiled and spanked Leela. Leela yelped, but accepted it. Rodan continued spanking Leela for a good few minutes till her hand got tired, and Leela's ass cheek was red from the spanking, she then began stroking Leela's spine. Leela continued to yelp at each slap, although she didn't move, and Rodan's soft stroking of her spine drew almost cat like mews from her. Rodan smiled and bent down and kissed the now 'tender cheek of Leela's ass, continuing to stroke her spine.

"Does the puppy like it hard or soft?”

"Soft."

Rodan smirked.

"Can't take it as well as you dish it out?"

She teased lovingly. 

"You already made me cry once today Rodan... isn't that enough?"

Rodan smiled.

"With hurt and pain.... not with love and pleasure mixed with pain."

She purred.

“Like you do me and Toos and Presta...”

She kept stroking Leela's spine with one hand while the other began pushing into her with four fingers. Leela howled, unable to hide how desperately she wanted to move away, staying put only through a thing veil of determination and, at some level, trust. Rodan smiled and withdrew and then lovingly bent down and kissed her clit. Leela murred weakly. Rodan purred and began to suckle on Leela's clit. Leela keened softly. Rodan murred and kept suckling. Leela continued to keen. Rodan sucked harder. Leela soon cried out and came.


End file.
